<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Art of Juggling by Aibhilin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361805">The Art of Juggling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin'>Aibhilin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Competent!Buggy, Feels, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I tried my best to steer clear of too much angst here folks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, Puns &amp; Word Play, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, chapter four will be less heavy on the feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buggy’s eyes were wide, following the juggling and not knowing where to look next, his breath stolen by the simple but powerful spectacle in front of him.</p><p>The man’s smile didn’t waver, not once, while he was juggling the balls in his hands, performing the trick like he’d most probably done it many times before.</p><p>To Buggy, it was magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks &amp; Buggy, Bagi Kaizokudan | Buggy's Band of Pirates &amp; Buggy (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Spark Was Lit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/gifts">stereden</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, this is a 4+1 thing I try here... XD Lessee how well it'll go, shall we?</p><p>Hope you had a Happy Christmas, @stereden! This gift fic's for you, may the new year bring you lots of joy, happiness &amp; life!</p><p>Without further ado, enjoy~!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To Buggy, it was magic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five balls in the air,</p><p>Catch the one and the others fall</p><p>(Down, you let them down.)</p><hr/><p>One day, there was an artist’s caravan in town and Buggy was young, oh-so-very-young, that time, but he can still remember it like it was yesterday.</p><p>The sky was overhung with grumpy grey rainclouds, some yielding in the face of the sun, others creating an unassuming backdrop to the spectacle that was happening in the marketplace.</p><p>Together with a few other kids, he ran towards the colours and the brightly-dressed ensemble that was setting up camp in the tiny open square just off to the side of the fishmonger’s stall. The clothes they were wearing stood out among the townsfolk and starkly contrasted with the simple colouring the houses sported, even.</p><p>Eyes shining, the young boy advanced slowly, reverently, in awe of the sight already, despite the artists not having begun their show yet.</p><p>They set up a sort-of fence with cloth that curtained off an area to the side that made Buggy curious about what they would be doing there? When one of the crew, however, stood in position at a narrow entrance to the curtained-off area and demanded people hand over money for “tickets” to the show, his shoulders fell.</p><p>Buggy wasn’t invited to a show like that, he knew. He had no money to pay for it.</p><p>And inconspicuously entering or watching it from a side of the curtain wouldn’t work either, from what he could see they’d set up random people around the corners of the curtained-off area to warn people off from doing that.</p><p>His eyes dropped to the floor. That wasn’t fun, anymore.</p><p>However, just then, long, pointy bright red shoes entered his line of vision and, almost involuntarily, he raised his head to see one of the artists winking at him from above. The man was wearing a funnily patterned shirt and green trousers that did not match the rest of the outfit at all. In his hands, he held a few balls and Buggy’s curiosity was piqued.</p><p>The man stepped back a few steps, then smiled at him kindly, before lifting his hand, the one with the balls, then lowering it, lifting it and lowering it one last time, before-</p><p>He lifted it more forcefully and let one ball fly high into the air.</p><p>Buggy’s mouth was open in awe, his gaze fixated on the ball and he hoped, he hoped fervently that the man-</p><p>Caught it in his other hand, just like it happened then.</p><p>Next, the man threw the ball back up and-</p><p>Lifted his other hand together with the one that had caught the ball and-</p><p>Let yet another ball fly up high above his head.</p><p>There were two balls in the air now, which the man deftly caught again.</p><p>Next, he let another ball join the dance and another one and then-</p><p>Buggy’s eyes were wide, following the juggling and not knowing where to look next, his breath stolen by the simple but powerful spectacle in front of him.</p><p>The man’s smile didn’t waver, not once, while he was juggling the balls in his hands, performing the trick like he’d most probably done it many times before.</p><p>To Buggy, it was magic.</p><p>It was <em>magic</em>.</p><p>This show sparked a little fire in the boy.</p><p>And Buggy wanted. Wanted to learn, wanted to try, wanted to juggle – himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With this chapter, dear readers, I officially cracked the 400k words mark on my statistics page for the collective word count of all of my works that I archived on AO3! <b><i>WHOOP WHOOP!!!!</i></b><br/>I'm off celebrating now~! Cheers!</p><p>Thank you very much for reading! If you'd like to leave a comment, feel free!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your Thing Is Not My Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He didn’t look back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you'll like this one! Have fun reading~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You throw them up high,</p><p>Four balls floating in the air</p><p>Floating, falling. <strike>Down.</strike></p>
<hr/><p>The first time Buggy juggled had been back with the artists, back at the marketplace, back when there was a professional at his side. The juggler had kindly let him borrow his balls and he’d tried the trick, first with just one, upon the artist’s nudging.</p><p>It… was not easy, was not easy at all. Buggy’s hands were all over the place, went this way, then that, in anticipation of the ball falling down again after he’d thrown it and not once had he been able to catch it in time.</p><p>Dejected, he’d given back the balls and with hanging shoulders left the marketplace – and his first rather underwhelming attempts at juggling – behind himself.</p><p>Above all else, Buggy was a coward and he feared the looks, the jeers, the glances.</p><p>He didn’t look back.</p><p>Over the years, he met more artists and more street performers and outsiders to society.</p><p>(Buggy soon met Shanks, too.)</p><p>Not once did he glance back,</p><p>not once did he allow himself a look over his shoulder, at his first tries</p><p>at <em>juggling</em>.</p><p>There was much more bright grandeur to stare at, after all.</p><p>No sense in looking back when looking forward promised so many riches far more interesting than that.</p><p>And then, Buggy met Roger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would love a comment, if you have some time to spare? :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The ball was dropped, so I pick up the pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Was there a circus stationed in the East Blue? The teenager didn’t know – and he didn’t care.</p><p>If there was one, they’d have a competitor soon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I'M SORRY)</p><p>Warning: <i><b>FEELS</b></i> ahead!!! (please don't read this if you're sad...!)</p><p>... this one packs a punch. &gt;_&lt;<br/>Please exercise self-care, folks, and don't read this if you're sad/feeling down right now.</p><p>I updated the tags to reflect this chapter's themes, please let me know if I missed anything!</p><p>The next chapter shall be up tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Down, down, three balls go,</p><p>Their colours like a rainbow</p><p>(<strike><em>There’s less of them now.</em></strike>)</p>
<hr/><p>When Buggy met Roger, he got attached.</p><p>In retrospect, that was a mistake. Cause, you see, the first thing you learn when juggling – it’s to let go of the ball.</p><p>But at first, Buggy didn’t know that. The boy didn’t know that sometimes, people treated other people like a circus artist would his juggling balls.</p><p>He didn’t yet know that other people had balls to juggle around, as well, and that some of those took priority over others.</p><p>Once Roger decided to drop the ball that was his crew, to dissolve the crew, to abandon them with nary a glance back – Buggy came to the stark realisation that for some people, the balls that he treasured weren’t worth half as much as he thought they were.</p><p>Glassy eyes followed the proceedings at Logue Town, tears welling up in them already, and the young boy couldn’t do much else but to hold his head when he closed his eyes and sobbed his heart out at the scene unfolding in front of him.</p><p>Never before had he thought of people as juggling balls, as holding the same weight, the same balance, the same-</p><p>Buggy gulped in air, was starving for air, couldn’t help his hitching breath any, couldn’t breathe-</p><p>After everything was said and done, he sat down at a stony staircase in a side alley somewhere off the main streets in a shady corner of the town, drew his cap into his lap, then decided differently and held it to his mouth to muffle his crying and not alert anyone to his distress.</p><p>People could be treated the same as the juggling balls that he’d once held in his hands, a long, long time ago. (<strike>A lifetime ago</strike>)</p><p>Roger had let the crew’s ball fall down to the floor – and Buggy idly wondered what other ball had taken its place, instead.</p><p>He wasn’t- jealous, per say, he was just. Alone. Simply alone.</p><p>And in that moment Buggy felt more like the juggling ball that he’d once let fall down to the dirty floor than at any other time that came before.</p><p>An eternity later, he raised his head.</p><p>For, he’d let that ball fall down, yes. But he’d also picked it up to try again, back then.</p><p>Rising off the step, he stumbled down the staircase on wobbly feet, putting a hand to the nearby houses’ walls to steady himself at times.</p><p>There was-</p><p>A hole, swallowing him starting at his stomach.</p><p>A dark pit, open wide for devouring him whole and spreading out from his midriff.</p><p>And a big red round shape staring straight back at him from the window panes he’s passing by on his way to the harbour.</p><p>Buggy was not a notorious pirate yet, he hadn’t got a bounty and he didn’t intend to get one, either.</p><p>This was the East Blue, the tamest of the Blues, the weakest of all the seas out there.</p><p>Holding his head up to stare straight ahead, a dream took shape in his mind’s eye.</p><p>After all, he’d learned from the best, hadn’t he? The Pirate King himself had taught him what he thought he needed to know – and Buggy had taught himself the rest anyways.</p><p>There was no way he would perish, now.</p><p>No way would he let himself be beat down this fast.</p><p>Never mind the obstacles, Buggy would form a crew himself, if need be.</p><p>Was there a circus stationed in the East Blue? The teenager didn’t know – and he didn’t care.</p><p>If there was one, they’d have a competitor soon.</p><p>However, if there wasn’t one? The young man didn’t mind being the first to propose the idea to likeminded artists out there.</p><p>His former teacher <strike>mentor <em><strong>(fath-)</strong></em></strike> had known how to juggle and he had learned his lesson from that, had learned his lesson well.</p><p>Not in a million years would he think of people as juggling balls, not in a million years would he fall into that trap, he vowed to himself, as he stole a boat and set out on his journey to found the East Blue Circus Company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it regardless (maybe even because?) of the feels, dear readers? ^^'</p><p>Wouldn't mind a comment, if you could spare me a moment~! (even just to let me know you're okay, I wouldn't mind that, either!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Catch the ball or let it fall?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>His shoulders sagged.</p><p>He’d done the right thing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>O_O One more chapter, then this one's done!<br/>OMG, I managed to update daily for the five days it took to write this!!! (灬♥ω♥灬)</p><p>Hope you like it, dear readers~!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two balls in the air,</p><p>Two eyes closely tracking them</p><p>One’s out of sight soon.</p><hr/><p>They’d been on a random island, treasure hunting, when tragedy struck.</p><p>Marines had set up camp in an undetected corner and they hadn’t been aware that other pirates were nearby as well, looking for the same freaking treasure even, and things sort of snowballed from there. The pinnacle was reached when Richie collapsed to the floor mid-run and the Funan bros together with the Superhuman Domingos only barely managed to heave whatever they could reach of the lion onto their backs and over their shoulders while the Acrobatic Fuwas kept their chasers distracted for all of the half-minute it took them to do that and-</p><p>It wasn’t enough, wasn’t enough to completely shake them, wasn’t enough to keep the bullets from raining down on them and the other crew was better, stronger, faster than the Buggy Pirates and Buggy could see that, could feel a hole opening in his stomach at the thought, but he still had the treasure map and the other crew didn’t-</p><p>Catch the ball or let it fall?</p><p>(<strike>Not in a million years</strike>)</p><p>In a split second, the decision was made and they could hurry out of the disaster zone, their captain with tears running down his cheeks at what he’d done, but they would be safe, at last.</p><p>And when they were safely away from the danger and safely ensconced in safety again on a safe island of theirs, and Mohji had consulted with that doctor friend of his; together, they’d figured out that Richie – picky eater Richie – who moved even so much as a tiny bean aside if he wasn’t inclined to eat it – had somehow managed to ingest something that had gone bad in some way.</p><p>Buggy refrained from facepalming, but only just, only cause he’s the captain and had a reputation to keep and-</p><p>Oh, <em>sod it</em>.</p><p>With as much dramatic flair as he could muster, he facepalmed.</p><p>They were in his tent, after all, surrounded by curtains, no one would see – and he was <em>Oh So Done</em> with this whole situation.</p><p>“Captain,” Mohji’s voice rang out into the comfortable silence that had spread briefly while he was expressing his mood. Unhampered by Buggy’s non-reaction, Mohji goes on to say with a smile, “Captain, thank you.”</p><p>“Mmmh…?” he turned his head, still with the hand splayed all over it, towards Mohji, acknowledging his underling by looking at him.</p><p>The animal trainer had his gaze fixed on his lap by then, was still smiling at nothing in particular, and added, “You- I saw."</p><p>"I saw what you did back there, Captain.”</p><p>With a pang, he remembered the treasure map. The abandoned treasure map that they’d have to steal back from that other pirate crew now. Eh, worse things had happened.</p><p>“Thank you, Captain.”</p><p>The guy was looking at him with stars in his eyes now and that just wouldn’t do, would it?</p><p>That wouldn't do at all<strike>, he wasn't that awesome, <em>couldn't juggle to save his life, he couldn't!</em></strike></p><p>Lowering his hand and lifting his head with a suitably dramatic expression on it at the same time, Buggy nodded, “Never mind that! We’ll have to steal that damned treasure map back from those scullions!” Pointing with a finger at the entrance to his tent, he ordered, “Repair the ship, check on the injured and let me know as soon as we’re ready to set sail again! We’re going to steal that map back! And then we’ll find that treasure ourselves!”</p><p>He was their captain. Of course Mohji complied with those orders immediately and left the tent to do as he had been told.</p><p>Only once the man had left the tent did Buggy drop the pompous attitude and let the air whoosh out of him.</p><p>His shoulders sagged.</p><p>He’d done the right thing.</p><p>Buggy had juggled the tasks.</p><p>As Captain, he’d chosen correctly.</p><p>A crew, people’s lives, his responsibility.</p><p>Weighing his obligations against his fancies?</p><p>The order of importance couldn’t be more clear-cut.</p><p>They'd be getting back that treasure map, life would continue.</p><p>The choice hadn't been easy, but it had to be made and in an instant, too.</p><p>Their continued freedom and all his loved ones' lives were more important to preserve.</p><p>A treasure map versus his nakama - he'd make the very same decision again in a heartbeat, if he had to.</p><p>Back there, Buggy had juggled the balls he had and let fall down to the cold hard ground the one he couldn’t juggle any longer.</p><p>(<strike>Not in a million years would he think of people as juggling balls</strike>)</p><p>(<strike>Not in a million years would he fall into that trap</strike>)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave me a comment if you'd like? I love those! ♡＾▽＾♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Up high in the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He’s safe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was SO MUCH FUN to write!!! (灬♥ω♥灬)</p><p>Without further ado, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One single ball’s up there,</p><p>Stays, floats, easy to follow,</p><p>Up high in the sky.</p><hr/><p>It’s a bright day outside, when Buggy enters his tent. They’ve landed on an unoccupied little island just off the coasts of the Orange Town – a tiny little thing, really, out of the way as it is and a relaxing break for the time in-between a marine chase and another PRANK on the rookies visiting Orange Town.</p><p>Buggy has done well for himself, so far, hasn’t he?</p><p>Nudging the curtain to the tent aside and ducking his head, he enters the area where he likes to sit on his self-proclaimed throne and deal with daily occurrences.</p><p>Turning around and letting himself fall into the seat, he makes himself comfortable, a cushion to his left and one behind his back for more comfort.</p><p>This time, it’s peaceful out, so he can allow himself to not sit as properly, as regally, as he would were he expecting someone and want to leave a good first impression on the youngsters that usually tended to enter his territory.</p><p>The villagers of Orange Town have been good about letting him know beforehand, should they hear gossip about promising rookie pirates heading to Rogue Town and the Grand Line coming to their island and so far, it’s been rather quiet on that front.</p><p>Nothing against a bit of a time off, Buggy agrees. So does his crew, if their shenanigans and joyful shouting outside are anything to go by.</p><p>His eyes travel leisurely over his riches – there’s a treasure chest in that corner, another chest filled with his props right besides it. Oh, on that one also rests a very particular Den Den Mushi of his and Buggy takes the time to let himself wonder about the one it’s connected to, about the one on the other end of the line, about the one he hasn’t heard nor seen hide nor tail of in a while now.</p><p>Curiosity killed the cat, eh?</p><p>With a more-than-appropriate eyeroll, Buggy heaves his body up from his throne and, already regretting leaving the comfort behind, he picks up both of the cushions and heads over to the Den Den Mushi.</p><p>On his way there, he feels more than hears or sees someone enter his tent and is not bothered by the intrusion, at all. Richie has taken to like the shade, lately, and he likes company. When his handler is occupied with other, more important things like showing the younger recruits the ropes, he is bound to wind up in Buggy’s or in Cabbaji’s tent sooner or later (although Cabbaji would grouch and grumble to everyone within earshot about it, he hasn’t ever kicked the huge lion out thus far).</p><p>Arriving at the Den Den, he lets go of both cushions, arranges them with his foot and picks up the Den Den Mushi with both hands. It’s a special model and he has to be careful with that one, so upon letting himself glide down to sit with his back against the props chest, he takes care to deposit it gently in his lap, going over the snail’s shell with a careful hand, diligently taking note of the various ridges and cracks in it. It’s seen its fair share of stuff, so far.</p><p>Next, he moves his feet so they lay out flat in front of him – one cushion is propped up against his back, hopefully dampening any stiffness from the position later. Glancing up, he notices that Richie has ambled over to him already, idly standing there, awaiting his orders.</p><p>“Cover.” Is all Buggy has to say for Richie to literally drape himself over the lower part of his legs from one side to the other, providing him with a nice, heavy weight that grounds him.</p><p>“Good lion.” Unbidden, a smile comes to his face.</p><p>Dialling the familiar number, he waits patiently-impatiently for the other to pick up.</p><p>It’s been a while, hasn’t it, since he last rang that number?</p><p>Spotting a white ball – a random one, probably one of Richie’s playthings that the giant toylover brought in with him – just off to his left hand side, he picks it up and randomly starts shuffling it in between the fingers of his left hand, the right one occupied with holding the microphone to the snail.</p><p>That’s.</p><p>That’s quite the soothing action, that.</p><p>The ringing tone hasn’t abated.</p><p>And then he hears, “HO! BUGGY!”</p><p>A voice way too loud to be allowed assaults his ears and Buggy can feel the sympathetic <em>flinch</em> from Richie as he stops the shuffling motion, briefly irritated.</p><p>That ought to be prohibited, greeting someone by shouting into the microphone.</p><p>With a grimace, there and gone again, he sighs.</p><p>“HOW ARE YOU?” is shouted at him next, before the other person dampens his voice a little, reducing it to a lower volume that does not grate on his nerves as much, probably because of an insistent nudging that his first mate’s doing – praise Benn, the man deserves a medal, sometimes.</p><p>Picking up where he dropped off, he throws the ball into the air next, seeing if he can concentrate both on the menace on the other side of the world and on juggling that one, singular, ball.</p><p>The sun shining right into his tent, bringing with it some of the warmth it can give off on any given day and a slight sea breeze is lazily wafting through the opening.</p><p>It works, somehow it works, up and down and up and down, and there’s Richie draped across his legs and his crew having fun outside.</p><p>There’s a peaceful atmosphere all around him, his riches – his makeup and his clothes and his things – are with him.</p><p>A treasure map is patiently waiting for him to have a proper look at it, magnifying glass and all.</p><p>His shoulders fall and he relaxes his whole body. He’s safe.</p><p>“Hello, Shanks.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WISHING YOU ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR 2021!!! Hope you kicked 2020 properly, while you celebrated the coming of the new one! ;)<br/>Have a lot of joy, happiness and fun in your lives, folks!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed the ride! Thank you very much for following along as I posted a chapter of this fic daily, finishing it within five days' time! (tbh, I'm quite proud of myself for that) (≧▽≦)</p><p>If you are so inclined, I would love to know your thoughts on this one in a comment or two? :D</p><p>Thank you very much for reading~!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nope, it's not beta-read and shall (hopefully) remain a little ficlet... we'll see.</p><p>Please leave a comment if you have some time to spare? Would love to hear your thoughts, dear readers~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>